


Imagine

by Zelda_the_fierce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Soft Rowena MacLeod, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_the_fierce/pseuds/Zelda_the_fierce
Summary: Imagine if you were in a long-term relationship with Rowena Macleod?





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Supernatural thing I've ever written, I know its very short and Rowena is a bit out of character, but it popped in my head when I saw a recent Instagram post from Ruth and I had to write it down, then my girlfriend insisted I post it so here it is :)

Imagine sleeping next to Rowena Macleod. Imagine waking up to her giving you a sleepy kiss on the lips, bleary-eyed with a face free of make-up. Imagine bringing her breakfast in bed, her face widening into a grateful smile as you kiss the top of her head and pass her the tray. Imagine slipping into bed again and turning the television to a morning talk show, because it’s far too early for the sadness of real news. Imagine her asking you to decide if she should ‘wear the purple velvet gown or the sparkly black one?'

With a towel wrapped around her and red hair piled up on her head, imagine her letting out a loud but adorable 'bollocks' when she gets mascara on her nose trying to do her left eye. Imagine her strolling around the house looking for her car keys as though she has all the time in the world and isn't running late to meet the Winchesters but coming back ten minutes later infuriated because they called and cancelled on her. 'They think they can bloody mess me about, well just they wait-' she rambles furiously before you envelop her in an affectionate hug because only Rowena could look so damn cute when she's angry.

Imagine asking how she wants to spend the day, ‘what about that new ice cream parlour?’ Imagine her green eyes peeking up at you from behind thick lashes as you just stay in, have a lazy day, something you would never say no to. Imagine her running upstairs before returning minutes later in red silk pyjamas, sitting primly on the sofa as you set a packet of shortbread and two mugs of tea on the coffee table and pick up the remote. Imagine having a mini debate over what to watch - romance or horror? Imagine her sulking a little because you point blank refuse to watch Insidious and she refuses to watch Dirty Dancing. Imagine tickling her to relieve the situation, making her squeal and squirm, laughing a laugh that sounds like music to you, high-pitched and without restraint. Imagine suddenly realising you are now on top of her and being once again blown away by her beauty. Imagine her looking up at you quizzically, breathless and hair splayed out like a halo of fire around her head as you take in every single detail of the picture before you. You could never count every freckle covering her porcelain skin, but each one makes her perfect. You lean down to kiss her crimson-painted lips and you can almost taste the two sugars and milk tea she has drank; 'a proper brew', as she says. Imagine her relaxing under your gentle touch, eyes fluttering shut before slowly opening them again when your lips part.

'What was that for?' She asks with a small smile and you shrug, moving a strand of hair out of her face. 'Just because,' you say, sitting back and picking up the remote again. You finally settle on American Horror Story, something you can both handle. She settles against you, feet tucked neatly in and one arm wrapped loosely around your midriff as you play with her hair. Imagine her laughing at the screen, eyes lit up.

Imagine your mind wandering to the ring box upstairs. And imagine if she says yes?


End file.
